


"I Guess I'm Going To Have To Take Your Word For It."

by allonsyalice



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalice/pseuds/allonsyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is feeling a bit sad, after losing her best friend and her sort of boyfriend hook up fling person.<br/>Someone...unexpected...comes to try to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Guess I'm Going To Have To Take Your Word For It."

This was sort of a new thing. Lydia considered her options while the students of Beacon Hills High danced and snuck alcohol. She could sit at this table like a loser and simultaneously waste the stunning Dolce and Gabanna dress she had found, or she could at least get some fresh air.  
She opted for the second, wishing she hadn’t chosen six inch heels. Taking them off was not an option. She casted a look to where Scott and Kira were dancing, in the centre of the dance floor, as if they were the only two people in the world, then to across the table, where Malia and Stiles were sitting, arguing over something or other. She couldn’t really keep up with their arguments, but she tried.  
“I’m gonna go get some air,” she said to no one in particular, and picked up her little clutch, leaving the table.  
The California wind blew around her as she pulled her cell phone out of her clutch, almost instinctively texting Allison. She stopped herself just in time. Allison’s number had even been disconnected, she just couldn’t bring herself to delete it. She knew that if Allison were here, they’d be dancing with Kira and Scott right now, not a care in the world.  
But now? She felt a little bit on the outside, a feeling she hated. She felt lonely. Aiden was dead, and she missed him a lot. Even with all his faults, he had been sweet. And nice. She had liked him. A lot, possibly.  
“What are you doing out here?” The voice bought her back to reality, and Lydia realized that she was just standing by the wall staring at a phone number that didn’t even work. She looked up and right into the bright blue eyes of Deputy Parrish.  
“Pondering,” Lydia replied slowly, “what are you doing here? I mean you kind of don’t go to this high school.”  
“A little bit of security,” Parrish replied with a smile, “something weird always happens at these dances.” Lydia nodded her agreement. She quickly clicked her phone to sleep, putting it back in her clutch. She kind of wished he would go away instead of stand there and smile at her sadly. She did not his pity.  
“What are you pondering?” Parrish asked after a few seconds of silence, which is the exact opposite of what she wanted from him.  
“Life and death and stuff,” Jesus. She sounded depressing. Parrish nodded slowly, like he understood or something.  
“I know what happened to your friend, Allison? I know it seems pretty permanent. Life will go on,” Parrish said.  
“How would you know what I’m going through?” Lydia asked slowly.  
“My mom died with I was eleven,” Parrish said, “it was a rough, law breaking few years.” Lydia fought the urge to roll her eyes. Right. Death in the family, and then acting out. Cliché. But he was looking at her with such honesty that she did a little sigh smile.  
“It seems like everyone has moved on,” she said, “and I lost my best friend and sort of boyfriend within the span of 24 hours.” It was a reality she didn’t want to confront, one that kept her awake at night with nothing to do but read the same classic Latin texts. Parrish didn’t say anything for a little bit, but took her hand in his, squeezing gently. She wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t going to cry and give him a reason to worry.  
“I’ll tell you a secret, though,” Parrish said, “you’ll be okay.”  
“How do you know that?” Lydia asked.  
“You’ll see,” Parrish said, “This will pass too. It won’t last forever.” He was still holding her hand, but she didn’t want him to let go. She looked up at him, not wanting to break eye contact.  
“I guess I’m going to have to take your word for it,” Lydia said.  
“Yeah,” Parrish gave her one of his runway model smiles, “I guess you will.”


End file.
